1. Filed of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock unit comprising at least one catch, a first pawl with a pawl axis of rotation, and a blocking lever, wherein in a locked state, the catch transfers a moment of rotation onto the first pawl and the first pawl is held in place by means of the blocking lever. Such lock units are used in motor vehicles, in particular, for locking doors, hatches, or the like.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
In the lock units described herein, the relative position between the catch and pawl is usually not such that the force exerted by the catch is transferred through an axis of rotation of the pawl and, thus, not such that the catch can be arrested alone by means of the pawl. Instead, here, in particular, in order to provide a very quiet operation of the lock unit, the pawl is formed or arranged such that the force exerted by the catch transfers a torque on the pawl directly, which promotes the release of the catch. In this way, the catch (alone) transfers an opening moment onto the first pawl such that the catch can be easily moved into the open position as a result of the spring preloading of the catch and/or as a result of a force transferred to the catch coming (indirectly) from a door seal.
To ensure solid locking, a blocking lever is provided, which arrests the first pawl in the locked position (closed position) such that particular position shifts with respect to the locking mechanism (for example, by pressing together the door seals), driving operation, etc., do not cause an (accidental) opening of the lock unit and a loss of contact between the catch and the pawl. In this way, the self-opening mechanism of the locking mechanism is blocked.
Such a lock unit is described, for example, in WO 2008/061491 A1. There, a lock unit is described, which also has a second pawl, which is mounted on the axis of rotation of the first pawl and is engageable with the blocking lever and the catch. In particular, it is explained there, in connection with the drawings, how the contact force vectors of the components of the locking mechanism are formed in the respective latching positions or movements. This lock unit has already proven to be highly effective. However, further improvements are necessary.
In particular, it is a task of the present invention to provide a lock unit that is dependable with respect to the complex movements of all components under all operating conditions, that fulfills the requirement for limited required installation space, which is quieter, and which provides for a more comfortable operation.